


Все то, что не случилось

by centrefolds



Category: IAMX (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Предупреждения: дженовый рейтинг, возможно альтернативная реальностьКраткое содержание: производственные катастрофыПримечание: вдохновлено композицией The Background Noise





	Все то, что не случилось

Раннее утро в пригороде. Пустые улицы. За окнами кухонь опрятные женщины готовят завтраки для своих семей невесомо улыбаясь и подхватывая пальцем каплю варенья. Марку нужно было выезжать раньше остальных, потому что ему нужно было проезжать через весь город в центр. Конечно, можно было переехать, чтобы тратить меньше времени на дорогу, но здесь им было очень хорошо. Мэри устроила женский клуб, который разросся и охватывал весь район. Йога в парках, семейные пикники, благотворительные аукционы, книжный клуб – весь год был полон событий, к которыми готовились заранее. На рождество они собирались все вместе, все соседи, все друзья и устраивали огромнейший праздник, который приносил очень много радости. 

Да и дети – Мишель и Магда, здесь у них были друзья, прекрасная школа, клуб верховой езды для Мишель и студия живописи для Магды. Здесь была вся их жизнь и терять это, чтобы добираться до работы на полчаса быстрее не имело смысла. 

К тому же Марку нравились эти утренние поездки. Он мог дышать свежим воздухом, видеть, как на траве блестит роса. По вечерам он слушал радиопередачи: образовательные, социально-политические, экономические и всегда был в курсе событий в мире, не тратя дополнительное время. Хотя Марк и не особо интересовался происходящим, ему было достаточно того, что в их пригороде тихо и спокойно, его семья в безопасности и комфорте, как и он сам. 

_Резкий визг тормозов. Удар о лобовое стекло. Треск костей. Кровь. Кровь заливает глаза и лицо. Подушка безопасности не сработала, перебитые ребра мешают дышать. Паника. Ужас._

Марку нравилось то, что по утрам дороги абсолютно пустые и можно просто ехать к горизонту. В этом была своя дорожная романтика. Когда они с Мэри были моложе и у них еще не было детей, Мэри ездила с ним, просто чтобы провести время вместе. Они молчали и иногда держались за руки. Сейчас все по-другому, но Марк этому безусловно рад, ведь его дочери самые лучшие на свете. 

_Улицы были заполнены туманом. Казалось, что погода меняется, но, если открыть окно, чувствовался резкий запах гари. Чем дальше, тем сильнее воняло и дым становился все гуще. Людей не было, машин тоже. Звенящая тишина и вонь. В какой-то момент ехать дальше стало просто невозможно. Не было видно даже метра впереди, он пытался ехать назад, но мгновенно потерял направление. Со всех сторон был слишком густой дым. Химический, как будто обогащенный кислородом. Он был теплый и позволял дышать, но горло саднило. Он пошел наугад, надеясь добраться до края дома, чтобы увидеть адрес. Протянул руки вперед и ступал очень осторожно. Правая рука прикоснулась к чему-то теплому и влажному. Он провел рукой вниз, пальцами почувствовал ткань. Подошел почти вплотную и закричал, увидев куски плоти, сквозь которые проглядывали кости. Дым начал рассеивается именно в этот момент, и он увидел, что тело держится на ограде, прутья которой проходят сквозь него. В ужасе он пытался уйти оттуда, но повсюду наталкивался на сгоревшие, искореженные тела. В воздухе отчетливо пахло сладковатой гнилью и он не знал, был ли этот запах на самом деле или только плодом его воображения._

Город, как всегда, встречал Марка веселой суетой. Несмотря на то, что еще была середина ноября, уже началась подготовка к Рождеству. Листья заменяли угасающие к утру лампочки. Запах свежих булочек, корицы и ванили, молотого кофе. Марк всегда выбирал именно эту дорогу, чтобы взбодрится и зарядится позитивом на весь день. Его работа была скучной, но важной. Бухгалтерия в крупной корпорации требовала внимания и концентрации. Марк был в этом очень хорош и чувствовал, что вносит свой вклад в развитие общества. Не только потому что компания, для которой он трудился создавала тысячи рабочих мест, но и потому что они занимались благотворительностью и поддерживали инициативы в защиту экологии. Марк, конечно, и сам вкладывался, но ему нравилось вести дела компании, цели и ценности которой он разделял. 

_Он знал, что было причиной. Он знал, что на заводах экономят на безопасности и в любой момент может случится катастрофа. Он знал и все же ничего не делал. Даже не мог уволится и переехать. Он боялся. Все в городе боялись идти против единственной реальной власти._

_Катастрофы случались и раньше. Первые разы это было действительно отвратительно. Третьим взрывом накрыло и его. Он помнил, как его тело разрывалось, его мышцы расслаивались, его вены взрывались и куски окровавленного мяса разлетались в разные стороны. Помнил, как разум отказывался признавать действительность. Но совершенно не помнил, как проходило объединение. Видел это у других, слышал, как они кричали, когда легкие и гортань обрастали заново. Сборка всегда начиналась с головы и это было самым мерзким. Куски мозга, как растаявшее желе собирались в черепе, кости срастались, сердце начинало биться, перекачивая кровь и разбрызгивая ее во все стороны, пока кровеносная система формировалась заново._

_Это в каком-то смысле было удивительно. К шестому или седьмому разу, он уже не помнил, ему надоело на это смотреть. Да и не только ему. Это стало для всех настолько привычным, что за зоной катастрофы организовали выездную бригаду, которая отвечала за то, чтобы предотвратить случайные смерти, типа той, которую он видел утром. Они приезжали и устраняли обломки арматуры, двигали машины, под которые попадали трупы, вытаскивали головы из луж, переворачивали тела, которые могли захлебнутся рвотой._

Марк с нетерпением ждал вечера. У них была запланировала рождественская съемка для открыток. Магда, как всегда, будет куксится и говорить, что это глупо, но Марку нравилось, что у нее на фото не будет застывшей улыбки. Лучше такая искренность, чем притворство, он всегда так говорил. На открытках будет их семейный вензель из четырех букв М, переплетенных друг с другом. Они придумали это еще когда были с Мэри вдвоем. Глупо было не воспользоваться тем, что их имена и общая фамилия начиналась на одну букву. Поэтому они и детей назвали так, как назвали, чтобы у них у всех было общее имя. Конечно, когда девочки вырастут, они наверняка выйдут замуж и может быть возьмут другие фамилии, но имена останутся всегда с ними. Семейные имена, которые они наделись передать в следующие поколения. Традиции нужно с кого-то начинать. 

На столе у Марка стояло фото с прошлой рождественской съемки. Он менял их каждый год, но вся пачка была у него в столе, чтобы он в любой момент мог посмотреть, как его девочки выросли и какими они были еще совсем недавно. 

_Когда он возвращался домой, он никогда не знал, кого там встретит и кем будет сам. Сборка не всегда шла по плану, иногда тела срастались наизнанку или перемешанными. Опаснее всего было находится в это время рядом с кровными родственниками, потому что они могли перемешаться и срастись друг с другом или в одно тело. Во время своей сборки он был один и ему ничего не угрожало, но его жена и дети постоянно были вместе. Ему не повезло, у него были близнецы и они боялись еще больше, чем он, что однажды они срастутся и не смогут разделится._

_Заезжая в гараж, он позволял себе пару минут просто посидеть в тишине, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он не должен был показать своей семье, что они отвратительны, если что-то случилось. Он любит их и должен был быть сильным для них._

_В этот раз ему не повезло. Комок с общими нервами и двумя парами конечностей не прекращая кричал. Головы были различимыми и разными, но все остальное нет. Он не могли ходить и никак не могли удержать равновесие. Его жена пыталась приспособить ходунки, сделанные специально на этот случай и помочь им встать, но у нее не хватало сил. Она не могла их поднять, они кричали и брыкались, заливаясь слезами._

_До следующей катастрофы могло пройти несколько недель или даже месяцев, им оставалось только надеяться на лучшее, верить в то, что в следующей сборке они смогут вернутся к своим телам_

Марк проснулся в холодном поту, но не мог вспомнить, что ему снилось. Какие-то катастрофы, постоянный страх, куски плоти, которые притягивались друг к другу, как магнитом. Сходил выпить воды и в туалет. Заглянул в детскую, вид его спокойно спящих малюток всегда наполнял его умиротворением и счастьем. 

Поначалу он не узнал комнату и потер глаза, потом понял, что кровати сдвинули в середину. На подушках сладко сопели его дочурки, одеяло сползло с Мишель и Марк подошел его поправить. Вместо пижамы он увидел покрытый выпуклыми сосудами комок с ногой, изогнутой под невозможным углом и ручкой, которая висела чуть ниже. На большом пальце был заметный шрам, который был только у Магды. Когда близнецы хотели над кем-то подшутить, они ее специально заматывали большие пальцы бинтами, чтобы их не могли различить. 

Марк смог не закричать. Он должен был быть сильным для них.


End file.
